The Way it Could've Been
by Jaspercat
Summary: Simon snuck his twin sister on board the plane which crashed. Now, on a island full of boys, Olivia must pretend to be a boy too, but Jack and Roger are suspicious creatures...Simon doesn't die!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Olivia's pov)

The first time I met Jack Merridew was the first day of school. I really never should've as boys and girls had to go to different buildings. Mother was crying with pride at Simon in his blazer, I simply giggled along.

Simon and I were very close, even as children, but I guess that's what people expect of twins. We were never afraid to tell the truth, and I smiled at him as I said he looked ridiculas. He grinned and agreed, straightening his tie.

We got to the gates where my brother went his own way. We hugged goodbye and mother and I walked on towards the girls building. I felt very uncomfortable; I usually did when Simon and I were separated. Yet, I pushed those feelings away and focused on the image I had in my head, of us telling each other how our first day went, and how excited we were of going again.

I didn't even get to smile, as less than minute after Simon left my side, I heard him yell out in pain.

Mother didn't notice. I did. I turned on my heel and sped back down the path to the boys building, my mother callings ignored. As I got there, my mouth opened in silent horror.

'Get off me, please!' Simon begged, underneath an older boy with wild red hair. Enter, Jack Merridew.

Jack was a year or so older than us, and it seemed those years contained a large gap when it came to size. Simon looked like worm under a large boot, on his side, his right ear touching the ground and his face expressing fear and pain.

'Eat the grass!' Jack demanded, and growled as Simon refused. Behind them, five boys were laughing and kicking mud onto Simon's pure white shirt and smart blazer. It was then I lost control.

It seemed like I was possessed. The next thing I knew, I had dashed up to them, grabbed Jack by his collar, and yanked him onto the pavement. The boys stopped laughing and stared in surprise and disappointment. Jack stared up at me with anger, and I could see he was embarrassed.

'What the- who the hell are you?' he snapped.

I ignored the question. 'How **_dare_** you! You can't do that! It's mean, a-and just wrong!' I might have overreacted, or I might have been a bit stupid, Jack was a lot bigger.

'He walked into me,' Jack snarled.

'You ran at me!' Simon cried from the ground.

'He deserved it!'

'You're acting like a-a-'

'Monster?' Simon offered.

'A beast!' I finished. He glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but my mother's sudden appearance made him, and his friends, flee.

'Olivia, why on earth did you run away like-Simon! What on earth did you do to your clothes?'

It wasn't long after that Simon was forced to join the school choir. My outburst at the boy's school hadn't done anything but make it worse. The bullying continued to the point my mother would try anything, like the headmasters suggestions.

'If they were in situations, like choir classes, productions, etcetera, then they would be relying on each other. Jack would then feel differently and perhaps, they would become friends.'

As wrong as he was about the 'friends' statement, which everyone knew would never happen, he was right about the bullying ceasing. Jack lost interest in Simon, probably because he was everywhere he went.

Things were alright for another few years. Until our thirteenth birthday.

At that time, I had many friends to invite to our party (Simon and I liked sharing practically everything, even attention). Sadly, when asked who he would be inviting. Simon simply said 'as long as family is there, I'll enjoy myself.'

This was a wake up call to our parents. The truth was Simon was considered strange and no-one wanted to be friends with him. Our parents always focused on the 'Simon isn't being bullied' instead of 'Simon isn't very popular'. I suppose it only mattered to think positive. But my mother did the worst thing possible. The choir was invited. True, not everyone turned up, but Simon had a miserable time anyway. What a way to ruin someone's birthday.

(Flashback- Jack's pov)

I couldn't stop laughing when Simon came into choir rehearsals mumbling about his birthday party. It truly was hilarious that he was so alone, that he had to ask the only people who showed him any attention, even if it was bad attention.

'Speak up; the boys at the back can't hear you.' I told him, grinning evilly.

'Um, my birthday, I mean my sister and me, well, our birthday party is next week…and everyone can come…if they want…' he mumbled, going a violent shade of red.

'But surely…' I played stupid, 'Surely you have friends from your classes who you would want to go?'

Simon shook his head. I seen his eyes swelled up with tears. I then chose to leave him, at least till the end of rehearsals. I won't have a sobbing child interrupting **_my_** singing.

Later, Roger and I were playing football out on the grounds. It was teatime and my stomach began complaining.

'Fancy heading off?' I said to him. He nodded.

'So,' he sighed. We walked down the main street.

'So what?' I smiled.

'Are you going to that lad's party?'

'Simon's? Hell no!'

'Really? I was thinking about it.'

I gave him a disbelieving look.

'No really!' he said, 'I mean, the party food, atmosphere and, eh,'

'And what?'

'Well, his sisters going to be there.'

'His twin sister? Have I met her?'

'Well yeah, years back,'

I thought hard. I remembered vaguely. I didn't like her. Couldn't remember why.

'Hmm, so I suppose she's worth going to see?'

'Hell yeah,'

'Alright, but if I'm disappointed-'I warned.

'-you won't be.' Roger interrupted, smiling timidly.

I was far from disappointed the following Saturday, for many reasons. For one thing, my football team won our seventh game in a row. Afterwards, I met up with Roger and a few other choir lads, and headed towards Simons house.

We were let in by his mother, who looked at me with distain before straining a large fake smile. 'Welcome, and thank you boys for coming, just settle down in the sitting room. Olivia and Simon will be right down.' We nodded and followed the carpet path to the sitting room.

We were met with a heart leaping sight. About ten or so girls were looking at us in shock, a few smiled nervously. I could feel the lads grow excited, Roger let out a tiny squeak of happiness, Henry held his breath, Robert whispered 'oh my…'

Taking lead, I strode over to a couch and elegantly sat. The lads followed, the ones who could fit, sat along beside me, others resolved to standing. It took a couple of minutes for the girls to feel comfortable enough to talk to us.

I found myself discussing animal rights with a ditz of a girl, Rose, when I heard the sound of the door open. I turned slightly to see a very smartly dressed Simon, in high stockings and a grey top hat under his skinny arm. The girls sighed in unison. The lads shared confused, sickening glances. But then, she came in.

The girl, Olivia, dressed in a satin silk, violet dress. Her long hair was loose in golden waves, pink lips turned up into a delicate pout. I liked a lot of girls, and I was annoyed at myself for falling for one that was two years younger. But the last person I wanted to fight was I, so I made it definite that I was having her. I told it all in one simple look to Roger. He made a small jerk as to let me know he understood.

Pretty soon, the lads split and were talking to all the girls, but Olivia was left along, she was mine after all. I cleared my throat before approaching her. She smiled politely.

'Hello,'

'Happy birthday,' I gave her my dazzling smile which every girl in school fawned over.

'Thank you very much,' she seemed unaffected. Damn.

'I never would have believed you and Simon were related, never mind twins.' I said honestly. That was a compliment. Yet she laughed.

'Well I would have thought, after the incident a few years back, you would.' Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. I stared into them, trying to imagine what she was thinking deep, **_deep_** inside. That was before I mentally slapped myself for my moment of weakness. She laughed even harder when I gave her a clueless look. 'Don't you remember? I suppose, it was eight years ago…' I still had no idea what she was talking about. She stopped laughing. 'You were picking on Simon on our first day of school. I had to pull you off.'

I thought hard, I then remembered something like that. I remember how angry I was at the little girl. Realization hit me. Ah.

'Well, I was still a kid, 'I muttered. She looked at me as if to say that was no excuse, but she kept silent, like a lady should in my opinion.

At some point her mother had put on music on the record player, and couples began slowly dancing. I stared at her, unsure if it was worth asking. I barely opened my mouth when-

'Jack!' Rose cried, 'Where did you run off too? Oh! I love this song! Let's dance!' she appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed my arm before I could get a word out. I shot a helpless look at Olivia. She must've known I was going to ask her, as she sighed and said 'maybe another time?' she then walked over to one of the lads who was alone, and seconds later they were dancing.

That was the last time I seen Olivia, as not long after that I left with Rose, no longer able to stand the girl I wanted dancing with people who **_aren't_** me.

That was the last time. Until the Island.

AN this is my first Lord of the Flies fic, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Simon's my favourite character so trust me he will take a bigger part in the following chapter, and to all the Ralph lovers you won't be disappointed either. Please review, and don't be afraid to criticize any weak points, just be sure to tell me how to make things better. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(The day of the crash)**

**(Olivia's pov)**

**I cried so much the night before. By morning my eyes were red raw, pillow thoroughly damp. I had never been away from Simon more than a day, but now, he was being evacuated, along with the other boys in the area. Girls were due to leave the next day, to somewhere overseas. But away from the person I love most of all in the world. How could someone live knowing they split families, destroying relationships, killing them? Only monsters. **

**I sat on the stairs with my brother, refusing to let go. Both of us were crying. It was then things took a sudden twist neither of us was ready for. **

**Mother and father rushed through the front door, they had been missing most of the morning. My mother ran passed us into the kitchen while father stood in front of us, unsure of how to tell the news.**

'**Father?' Simon asked, 'what is it?'**

'**The girl's evacuation has been cancelled, the safe land was bombed last night and they don't see the point in taking anyone there,' Father said rapidly.**

'**Cancelled?' Simon repeated, 'So Olivia's not going? Well I'm staying too, with the family.'**

'**Don't be ridiculas Simon!' father snapped. We were both taken back, father never told us off before. He continued, 'but you both know Thomas Saunders, the young boy down the road-' **

'**The ill boy?' I asked, sniffing. **

'**Yes, well, he died this morning. Due to the illness, not by attacks.' Father looked out for my mother, who could be heard rummaging through the cupboards. 'Now,' he looked straight at us with the gravest expression I had ever seen. 'You must follow our instructions carefully, and keep calm, can you do that?'**

**We nodded numbly.**

'**Good. You also know Thomas was due to go on the same flight as you, Simon, this afternoon. And your mother and I believe if we get you, Olivia, onto that plane under Thomas's name, you can get away to safety quicker. That is what we want. We want you both safe.'**

'**Wait,' Simon interrupted. 'Olivia's a girl!' he cried, 'you can't just trick them like that! Her looks, speech, you never see any boy walking down the street with hair to his buttocks!'**

'**Simon!' Father snapped again, 'never use that sort of language!'**

'**Sorry father, but you know it's true!'**

'**That is why,' mother entered the hallway. She sighed. 'That is why we must try our best to make her look different. And that-'she choked on a sob as she pulled out the kitchen scissors. My mouth went dry. **

**What was said after that, I don't know. I went deaf to them. All I knew was Simon was arguing, father was yelling, and mother was sobbing. The next thing I knew, I had taken the scissors and quietly left to the bathroom. I stared at my refection. I never realized before how much I valued physical features, especially my hair. It had always got in the way before, but now I didn't want to lose it. It was like cutting off years worth of childhood. But as the screaming outside continued, I let silent tears roll down my face as I took sections, and cut.**

'**There, that should do it,' mother said with a fake watery smile. I turned to the mirror as could hardly believe it. **

**True, my hair was slightly longer than an average boy and there isn't much you can do with feminine features, but all I needed was to get passed the plane inspection. I would keep my head down, focus on a spot on the ground, put on the lowest voice I could and lie about being Thomas Saunders. When we got to wherever we were going, then I'd tell the truth, they couldn't send me back, could they? I hoped not. And if the man ticking off the names at the airport noticed, well, at least we tried.**

'**She still looks like a girl, even with my clothes.' Simon commented at my bedroom doorway. I had to borrow his clothes as all I really had were dresses and skirts. My costume included his navy cap hat, a white shirt, grey jumper (large, to hide the obvious), a school tie, a pair of grey trousers over a pair of boxes, and dark socks and shiny shoes. **

'**Isn't it funny,' Father said, dry humour in his voice, 'that even though you're twins, with the same kind of haircut, you still look remarkably different.'**

**Everyone let a faint smile press on their lips. It was quiet for a long time. For mother and father, I'm sure it was something along those lines of remembering all the fun times the family had spent together. For Simon and me, we were both amazed at how quick life was going.**

**War had erupted yet children didn't know why. People were killing and being killed, how do you explain that to an orphan or widow? How can you truly comfort people who have lost someone close to them, when they know just how they died? How can school teach children to hate what is bad and hate those opposing us in foreign lands, when it is clear our country was just as to blame? **

**Why doesn't everyone get along? Why does it seem leaders are corrupt? How can we respect them, when they don't respect us? Will there ever be a leader who is any different?**

**These thoughts, and more, ran through my painful head as we left the house.**

'**Jack Merridew?'**

'**Here.'**

'**Good, Lawrence Graeme?'**

'**Here.'**

'**Right, remember, leave your bag and stand in line. Simon Cole?'**

**Simon put his hand up barely high enough for the pilot to see. We stood in the airfield not far from town. We had long since left our parents, and it hurt even to think of them. The weather was rough, cold and wet, I was thankful I was wearing trousers.**

**It was agreed I wouldn't stand too near Simon in case of the slim chance someone recognised us together. Plus, if I was caught, Simon wouldn't be accused of hiding me. So, I stood several feet away from him and as far from the pilot as possible. **

'**Thomas Saunders?'**

**I lowered my voice a little and gave a small wave, 'here,'**

**The pilot looked up from his list and stared at me. He stared for a long time, a few seconds worth of me tearing myself up, screaming in my head saying I messed it up. Finally he gave a brief smile. He knew. Simon and I shared scared glances, was he going to reject me?**

'**Thomas,' the pilot chuckled. 'You're looking a lot better since the last time I seen you.' with his eyes still on me, the pilot went on, 'Roger Taylor?'**

'**Here.'**

**I gasped. He was letting me go! He knew, yet he wasn't saying anything. I was dumbstruck. I gave Simon a big smile, but he had already fainted.**

**Our plane seated 25 people, and for most of us it was our first time on an aircraft.**

**Of course Jack had to be an exception.**

'**My grandfather has his own Gloster.' I heard him yell from the front of the aircraft. I didn't know where everyone was, as I found I didn't particularly enjoy flying. My eyes were shut tight, grasping onto my chair. I was seated at the back with some little boys who paid me no attention. Simon was to sit with the choir so I didn't have him to calm me down. So, all I could do was hum little songs and listen to Jack boast.**

'**Come off it, Jack,' Another boy said, 'our Ted's in the army and even he hasn't been anywhere near a plane.'**

'**Lucky Ted,' I muttered.**

'**I'm not lying!' Jack snarled. 'I've seen it. My grandfather takes me up all the time.'**

'**He has,' Roger**

'**See? Even Roger knows,'**

'**Yeah right…Let's listen to Roger,' the boy said sarcastically.**

'**What's that supposed to mean?' Roger demanded.**

'**It means-'**

**But I never found out what it meant. The engine spluttered, drowning out all speech. People began screaming as we lost height, going down, down, down. And to me things got dark, dark, dark.**


End file.
